By Celestia's mane, IT'S GODZILLA!
by Justaboredpersonlol
Summary: Fourth book in my series. Yes, a cross over with the cute little ponies...and human against one of the most feared monsters ever. Of all time. Not sure what to tag to as, so...yeah. Idea submitted by godzillafan1
1. So much for sleeping in

Brandon and Fluttershy sat in their home, watching _Supernatural_on Brandon's datapad. Sure, this wasn't the use intended for it, but they were bored. Fluttershy wasn't much of a critic, but she couldn't help but point out some of the things she found strange in the series, "But, they shot him alot. Shouldn't he be dead?" She didn't follow stories as well as Brandon did. That and she didn't really know a lot about human religion. He kept trying to answer every question she had, "No, sweetie, he's an angel. They don't get killed by bullets." Somehow she couldn't grab the concept. "Well, Shy, when this episode is done, I think I'll go to bed. It's two in the morning." She frowned, "I had no idea I was making you stay up so late. I'm sorry." "No, no, no. It's not your fault. Do you know where my painkillers are, Shy?" She talked, glued to the screen, "counter." "Well, atleast act like it took you a while to remember," he chuckled.

When the episode ended they sat in bed, but couldn't get to sleep with Fluttershy's thousands of questions. "What if an angel gets shot in the head?" "He still doesn't die." "But, doesn't that kill someone?" "Normal people, yes." "Have you ever fought an angel before?" "No." She could tell that she was annoying him, "Brandon, I have one last question."  
"What is it, Shy?" He asked her, already rolled over, eyes closed. "Have you ever met an angel before?" He rolled over, facing her, "Just you, Shy. Can I go to sleep now?" "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean-" Crap. Now he made her feel bad.."No, Shy. It's fine," he said, wrapping her arm around her, "Let's just go to sleep." "Ok," she smiled, "Goodnight," she told him as she kissed him. "Goodnight." He said.

The next morning was quiet, until Twilight Sparkle came busting in through the door, "Brandon! Grab your gun!" Brandon was still in bed and was hoping to sleep in for once. "Twilight...is that you?" "Yes! Hurry! I need you to come with me!" "Go away, Twilight...Brandon's sleeping," he told her, still trying to make her go away. "This is serious! We really need you to get your gun and come on!" "Whatever book it is you found in your shelf that you thought you lost, I'll look at it later, maybe in two more hours. Just two more. Shhhh, sleep." Twilight was pissed to say the least. She used her telekinect it magic to rip the sheets off of Brandon, and throw him off the bed, "Get your damn gun and get your armor on, because there is an eighty foot LIZARD attacking the town!" That woke him up. "...a WHAT?" Fluttershy ran upstairs, "it's true! Look out the window!" He did just that, and just as she said, there was a giant freaking lizard stomping through Ponyville. "Well, I'll be damned, Twilight. I thought you were just having one of those days. Sorry." She threw his gun and armor at him, "Apology accepted, now go!" she screamed at him.

"Ok! Ok! I'm going, I'm going!"

_Great, _he thought, _Never a dull moment. Not how I wanted to spend my day off._

* * *

I couldn't resist it, godzillafan1, there was just too much win in that summary. Never would I thought I'd see the day when I wrote about a freaking 80 foot radioactive monster lizard attacking a peaceful village such as Ponyville. But, hey, I took a chance on writing the Paladin Series, so why not take a chance with this? Keep in mind, I'll get a bunch of things wrong, seeing as how I've only seen _Mothra vs. Godzilla, _and even then I didn't pay that much attention. All I know that in the battle against butterflies and lizards, butterflies will always win. Except in anime. Could I be foreshadowing something? Probably not. I don't think that far ahead.


	2. IT'S GODZILLA!

The giant lizard stompted through the town, not caring he might smush any of the ponies rushing away from the scene. Lyra charged off, but ran into one of June Bug's flower carts, ultimatley putting her in a temporary daze. When she gained control of herself she looked up and saw a giant foot about to fall right on top of her. She closed her eyes, knowing her end was near, when she felt a great force hit her left side. She opened her eyes and saw a silver suit of armor tackling her out of the way. When she was in a safe enough distance, he put her down, "Get the hell out of here! Run to the edge of the forest, it's safe there! Tell any pony else you see on your way!" Lyra nodded and screamed her entire way there.

Brandon looked up at his newest foe, his wimpy handgun wouldn't do anything but make it mad. What the hell could he do? At best he could distract the monster while the town evacuates. But that would only be a short-term solution. What could he do? "Hey! Monster!" he fired his gun into the air, trying to get it's attention. The monster stopped it's rampage and slowly turned to face the hero. It looked A LOT less scary from the back. The monster raised it's claw high, seeing this silver speck as an annoyance. It took Brandon a full second to realize what it was about to do. "Don't do it, you-" too late, the monster swiped it's hand and Brandon was thrown into the air, "Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!" He yelled, trailing off until he hit the ground.

So much for a rescue. The monster kept it's rampage going, not letting up. So far Brandon was the only casualty. A freaking miracle, no less. He was lying on the road, struggling to get up. Until Granny Smith and Big MacIntosh stepped on him, trying to get away. Brandon stood up, "Big Mac! I have an idea. Where's your sister, is she out of town yet?" "Nnope," he said, pointing at Sweet Apple Acres in the distance. "Ok. First you gather any pony you can, help them get out! Then get any of the strongest stallions and mares you can find. We're also going to need a BIG rope. Can you do this?" He smiled, eager to help, "Eeyup!" and ran off with his grandmother who was screamin' "IT'S GODZILLA, RUN FOR THE HILLS," going as fast as her wrinkly body would take her. Very fast for some pony over a hundred years old. He ran to Sweet Apple Acres, using his armor's speed unit to get there quicker.

He busted through the house where Applejack and Applebloom, joined by Sweetie Belle, were packing things that couldn't be replaced such as family photos and remembrances of their parents. "Applejack! I...I have a plan..." he tried to tell them, but was so out of breath it made talking impossible, Applejack looked at him, "Uh, are you ok?" "Yeah...yeah...just, give me a moment." Applebloom started checking on him, "Ya sound like Granny Smith's vaccum cleaner when it picks up a coin." Brandon was almost ok, "It's a problem with the speed unit... I haven't worked out the kinks yet, but that's not why I'm here. Applejack, I need the biggest rope you have. I'll get the fillies out of here, ok? Where's Scootaloo?" "We saw her escaping with Rainbow Dash," Sweetie Belle answered. "Ok, hop on, girls. I'm taking them to the edge of the forest, where everyone else is." He carried the two of them to the best of his ability and ran off again.

As they ran, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom looked up at Brandon with deep worry in their eyes, "Brandon," Sweetie Belle asked, "What is that thing? Why is it doing this?" He looked at her, then at Applebloom. Both of them looked like they were about to cry.

"I don't know, Sweetie...but we'll stop it."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."


	3. That doesn't seem physically possible

Brandon was almost out of town when he felt his legs fall out from under him. The first two inches of that monster's toe nails caught his foot, he fell, of course, but holding the fillies, trying to minimalize the chance of them being hurt. When he opened his eyes again, Applebloom could barely be seen running out of Ponyville and Sweetie Belle was nowhere to be found. When he looked around, he saw Mrs. Cake beckoning him from the Sugarcube Corner window. Following her instructions, he ran in.

"Brandon! Oh, thank goodness you're ok!" Mrs. Cake cried. "Brandon!" Came that squeaky voice of the unicorn filly, she ran up to hug him, "I'm glad you're ok, Sweetie." "Where's Applebloom?" "She's gone, I saw her run out of town. Mrs. Cake, where's your husband?" Mrs. Cake's eyes looked to the upstairs, "He's getting the kids. Please, please, escort us out of here! We need to get the children out of here!" Brandon thought for a moment..."I won't escort you, but I'll draw the monster away. Where's Pinkie?" As if on cue, he heard the shrill scream of Pinkie outside the bakery. Without thinking, he rushed outside and climbed on top of the nearest house that pointed away from the bakery. He had to think how he was going to get the monster, or Godzilla as Granny Smith called it, away from Pinkie. He shot the monster a couple of times, "HEY, MONSTER!" He screamed, attracting it's attention, "Remember me? Step away from the idiot!" Godzilla turned around and started stomping toward him, this time Godzilla was intending to kill him. "Pinkie! Get out of town!" He yelled before he started running, drawing the monster away from Sugarcube Corner.

Running on rooftop after rooftop, escaping the monster as it kept trying to swipe him with it's giant claws. As he kept running and dodging the monster's attacks he saw two magical blasts pop up on different sides of him, Princesses Celestia and Luna. Brandon turned his head to Celestia for a quick second, "Princess! What the hell is this thing?" Princess Celestia was shooting beams of light at the monster, attempting to slow it down, "It's the product of a failed magic experiement!" "Great! It's magical AND giant!" He turned to see the state of the monster. It's mouth was wide open and it looked as if it was heating up. "Aw, shit..." he looked in front of him to see he was running out of roof top. "Grab onto my legs!" Luna yelled, "I will fly you until we get to safety!" Doing as the dark princess instructed he jumped and got a hold of her hind legs, just in time to escape one of Godzilla's atomic breath. "IT SHOOTS LAZERS? How the hell does it shoot lazers? That doesn't seem physically possible!" Brandon screamed, "Did any of you know that it shot lazers?!" Princess Celestia flew next to her sister, "No. It didn't do that in Trottingham." "What? It attacked Trottingham? Why didn't you tell me?!" "Because we were trying to stop it from destroying the town!" Luna looked down and told him, you could hear the straining in her voice. Brandon wasn't much bigger than her, but the armor weighed him down.

"Luna, drop me off at the center of town, I have a plan!"


	4. The battle against butterflies v lizards

In the town square, the stallions and Applejack were getting their plan together. Luna couldn't land right and fell, making their heroic entrance fail dramatically. When he got up, he looked around, "Big Mac...is this all of them?" "Eeyup," he said proudly. Five. Five stallions were all he could get. "This isn't going to work. Everybody get out of town before-" Just then a soul-shattering roar erupted from somewhere not too far from their position. They could see the monster approaching. What the hell did it want? "Shit! Everyone get out of here! Now!"

Once again racing for their life, the monster was persistent, but seemed to specifically target Brandon. Either the reflection off his armor attracted it's attention, or because Brandon had already escaped it's pursuit twice. Firing it's atomic breath at things that would either fall on Brandon, or on Brandon himself. That monster wanted Brandon dead. Almost out of town, the group noticed something in the distance. Fluttershy and Zecora? Brandon motioned for them to run away, but they stood still. He kept trying to make them go, "Get out of here! It's right behind us!" They just stood there. What the hell were they thinking?

When their face was visible, they could see that...they were smiling? Zecora nodded to Fluttershy, who then flew up, faced toward the Everfree Forest and whistled loudly. Hearing such a loud noise coming from the most quiet girl he ever knew made Brandon question everything he believed in, and also made him wonder just what the hell they were planning.  
In just a few seconds their plan was clear. Shadows erupted from the forest, Applejack's expression was priceless, "Is that a horde of...butterflies?"  
But there was another figure behind the butterflies. A HUGE figure.  
Brandon looked toward Applejack, "Well, it looks like a bigger butterfly just joined the battle!"

Little did they know that Mothra could hold the key to their survival.


	5. Finale

As soon as every pony got a good eyeful of Mothra, it rushed forward to Godzilla, tackling it. Brandon and the group got to the safety at the edge of town. After a reuniting hug from his girlfriend he turned to Zecora and asked her what the moth thing is.

"Mothra is the guardian of Equestria. Magically formed by the power of Celestia. When a disaster we cannot handle strikes fear, you will know that she will be here," She told him, smiling at the battle between Mothra and Godzilla. It was hard to determine who was winning at first, but at a closer look you could easily tell that Godzilla was tired out from destroying the town. Mothra slammed into Godzilla, but that strategy was obviously not well thought through, seeing as after her swift tackle into the monster's abdomen, she was immediately thrown into the nearest flow of buildings, then being struck down by Godzilla's atomic breath.

"It's going to kill her! We have to help her!" Brandon yelled, about to charge forward when he felt a hoof grab his shoulder. He turned to see it was Zecora who had stopped him, "The battle between these two cannot be stopped by only you. Your weapon will not show any type of affliction. You will only perish, that is my prediction. But, however, if you could get on top of it's skull, and drive an object into it, rendering it's soul null." It takes a moment for Brandon to decipher what she was saying, "So, what, I get on top of it and shoot it in the head? I don't know what good that'll do." Before Zecora could speak again, the Princesses had already used their magic to materialize a sword into the air, then telepathically moving it toward him. Celestia opened her eyes and looked at him with complete seriousness, "Brandon, this sword has been crafted by my mother. It's unbreakable and very very sharp. I trust you with it." He held it. Light as a feather. "Yes, ma'am. But how do I get on it's head?" Luna tried to nonchalantly walk away, but was caught by her sister's eye, "Luna, would you mind giving Brandon a lift?" "Damn it," she muttered under her breath, but as soon as all the attention was focused on her, her face turned into a fake smile, "Of course! I will help in any way I can!" Her wings spread, and she started flapping, "Grab on to my legs...again," Luna told Brandon in a very tired voice.

Luna struggled to lift Brandon up, especially since she hadn't had enough time to recover from last time and she had much higher ground to cover. As they were drawing near, Mothra used "scales", as a last ditch attempt to finalize her enemy. Luna yelled, "Brandon! You must hurry! When Mothra emits her scales it hinders her ability to fly!" Brandon looked up at her, "Why is she doing that?" "It is a way to asphyxiate her enemy! She only does it when she's certain she will die! Help her!" Getting closer to the monster, Brandon started swinging Luna's legs around, trying to get closer to the monster, "Stop that! What are you doing?" He didn't answer. "I cannot fly while you're doing that! Stop it!" The third time he threw himself toward the monster, landing on the back of it's head. It kept trying to shake him off, but he stayed on, trying to find the right spot to penetrate it's head. The monster threw him up in the air, about 20 feet. The Paladin flailed in the air for the most part, but on the way down he got a hold of the sword recently given to him by Celestia and pointed it downward, making sure that it would hit the monster in the skull. Time for the Hail Mary. Plunging the sword into Godzilla's head obviously did something, seeing as it screamed in pain the second it broke the skin. The monster fell, and turned into ash. The whole town looked to see if Mothra was going to get up. Nothing. Nothing from Brandon either. The town assumed that there was no way he would survive that fall. Bowing their heads in remembrance of the country's fallen heroes, they heard two tiny voices.  
"Mothra fought to her last breath to protect you all,"  
Just then two tiny women walked near Godzilla's ashes. "Godzilla has a hatred for Equestria. He tried to kill you all because the Princesses experimented with magic when they knew nothing about it at the time," the first one spoke. The second one, speaking for Mothra said, "Mothra fought because she loved Equestria. Just as much as the Princesses do. She died for all of you. But now you are without a guardian." The whole town looked to eachother. What were they going to do? Fluttershy had been frantically searching for Brandon near Godzilla's ashes. The two tiny people chuckled to eachother, "Actually, we have a new candidate for a guardian. We think you'll approve."

At that moment, Brandon got up, coughing. His bright silver armor turned into a dark black color due to the ashes. Fluttershy hugged him, getting the ash on herself.  
The whole town turned, paying attention. He was supposed to be the new guardian?  
Twilight looked back at the two tiny women, "What do mean..." but they were gone.

Princess Celestia walked toward Brandon, "It appears they have chosen you as the new guardian of Equestria. I think they could not have made a better choice. By doing this, you will answer directly to me, and you will eliminate any enemies of our kingdom and protect the citizens to the best for your ability. You may continue to live life in Ponyville, but there may be a time when you have to choose between your life and your home. Do you accept?"

Brandon looked around, "I accept...on one condition." The Princess looked at him, "Yes? What is it?"

"Give me a warning the next time a giant monster attacks the country. I'd prefer if my vacation didn't get interupted." The Princess chuckled and told him, "I'll try my best."

At home that night, the couple sat on the couch, continuing their _Supernatural _marathon. Fluttershy's questions never seemed to end. "Is this all true?" "Nobody knows." "What about Lucifer? Will you have to fight him one day?" "No. I don't think I'll have to fight him." "You should probably prepare. What if Armageddon is close?" "Shy, I think I'm safe here." "Are you sure?"

"Stop worrying. I promise it's just a show." That didn't stop her. She kept questioning everything. But sooner broke into a topic..."I can't imagine losing someone who means everything to you..."

Brandon scrolled through his datapad's que..."Hey, Shy. Let's watch _Sherlock_." "Promise it's not sad?" "Sure."

He slept on the couch for three days afterward.  
**  
THE END.**


End file.
